


Mine Now

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada gets America to try Smarties.</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

Matilda Williams, the personification of Canada, nudged her brother Alfred Jones, the personification of America. "Come on, just give them a try!"

Matilda had fair skin, straight blonde hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, violet eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, and a slender figure. A single wayward curl stuck out of her hair. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and red Converse high-top sneakers with white laces.

Alfred stared dubiously at the chocolates. He poked one with one finger, flipping it over. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and blue Vans sneakers.

"Uh...These are not Smarties." Alfred looked somewhat confused and a tad offended. His seriousness over a snack made Matilda laugh.

"Yes they are! They're good too." To prove her point, Matilda grabbed one and ate it. Alfred watched her like he expected her to drop dead. He seemed surprised when she smiled.

"What do they taste like?" Alfred grabbed one and examined it closely, like it would tell him its flavor if he stared at it hard enough.

"Chocolate. Come on!" Matilda smiled as she watched Alfred pop one into his mouth. A wide smile crossed Alfred's face.

"Whoa, these are like Canadian M&M'S!" Alfred grabbed another and chewed it as he talked. "You should have just said so!"

Matilda laughed. "Chew with your mouth closed, Alfred."

Alfred shut his mouth compliantly.

Just as Matilda went to grab another Smartie, Alfred grabbed the package off of the table. "Nope! These are mine now!"

THE END

**Author's note: Smarties are sugar-coated chocolates popular primarily in the United Kingdom, the Isle of Man, Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Portugal, Romania, Spain, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Germany, Austria, the Netherlands, France, Italy, Greece, the Nordic countries, South Africa, and the Middle East. They have been manufactured since 1937, originally by H.I. Rowntree & Company in the UK. They are currently produced by Nestlé.**

**Smarties come in eight colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pale purple, pink, and brown, although the blue variety was temporarily replaced by a white variety in some countries. Smarties are not distributed in America, except by specialist importers. This is because the American rights to the brand belong to the Smarties Candy Company, which manufactures its own candy under the registered trademark name Smarties. Here in Canada, these are sold using the brand name Rockets.**

**In America, Smarties are a type of tablet candy produced by Smarties Candy Company, formerly known as Ce De Candy Inc., since 1949. They come in combinations of colours within their wrapped rolls, including white, yellow, pink, green, purple, and orange. Each colour's flavor is different. They are usually packaged as a roll of 15 candies.**

**M &M's are colourful chocolates produced by Mars, Incorporated. The candy shell, each of which has the letter M printed in lower case on one side, surrounds a filling which varies depending on the variety of M&M's. Nestlé Smarties are basically Canadian M&M's.**


End file.
